A New Definition of Hell: The Beginning of it All
by TheGamerGod333
Summary: A prequel to my existing fanfic "Fallout: A New Definition of Hell" basically it is about what the LW did before the events of ANDoH...basically the events of Fallout 3 and its DLC.
1. Prologue: Everyone Has A Past

**_Prologue_**

_So...here I am...again. Alone. Where are my friends? Possibly dead. Possibly changed. So...I lay here remembering my past. Some people are afraid of their past. Some people are completely fine with it. But...me...I don't hide it...I'm not afraid of it. I just want it to go the fuck away. Sigh...maybe...maybe I shouldn't have took those steps outside of that fabled gate of Vault 101. Maybe I shouldn't have punched The Overseer in the face for killing Jonas...Maybe I would of had a chance to...return someday...but I now know that all hope of that...is dead. There are some things I shouldn't have done. Some things I should have done. But I know now...that no matter what I do...it will have no significance to my past...I am...who I am. My identity has faded long ago. Now all people remember me as...is The Lone Wanderer. But am I really lone? Am I really a wanderer? Or am I just running away...from my past? Every turn I take...something from that fabeled tale...pops back up. My tale. The tale am I doomed to live with until that day happens the day...that I stop breathing and my body...hits the ground._

_But for now...I'm doomed...to remember...those days. Vault 101...The Capital Wasteland...The Pitt...Point Lookout... a simulation of a major event in history that happened 200 years ago in Alaska... being abducted onto a motherfucking alien mothership... and then...my favorite...the hunting and the exterminating...of the Enclave._

_Those events...shaped...the Lone Wanderer...me. It all started...that one day in Project Purity...otherwise known as the Jefferson Memorial._

**End of **_Prologue._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So...yeah. I'm making a prequel to the story that I'm currently writing...kinda funny isn't it? But ah well...please review...and if you haven't read my story...go do so now...please?**


	2. Chapter One: Didn't Even Get To Say Hi

**Chapter 1.01 The Birth of a Legend**

In a room in the Jefferson Memorial...July the 13th...year 2258...  
James was there holding Catherine's hand as she yelled and screamed. Then Jame's and Catherine's baby was born. The baby was crying when it was born. After the baby got done crying it started to look around the room. "Lets see...are you a boy? Or a girl?" James asked as he checked the baby's gender. "It's a boy? A boy! We've got a son Catherine! A beautiful, healthy, baby boy!" James said happily to the woman who was laying on the medical bed. "Oh...oh James...We did it...a son...our beautiful son..." Catherine said tiredly. "You've got a bright future ahead of you son. I'm sure of it." James said to his newborn son. "Look at you, look at you...Hi, there. I'm your daddy little guy. Daddy. You're going to need a name aren't you?" James said happily to his son. "Your mother and I have been talking and what do you think about William?" James said to his son. The baby did nothing but smile at James when he said William. "Its a good name. Don't you think? It fits you perfectly." James continued to talk to his baby son. "Looks like they've finished the gene projection. Let's see what you'll look like when you're all grown up." James said as he pulled out the gene projector towards him and Catherine.

The gene projector showed a healthy looking brown-haired man. "You're going to look a lot like you're dad." James said smiling at his son. "See that Catherine?" James asked Catherine. Catherine then looked at the gene projector. "Ohhh...Very Strapping...Ha, ha, ha..." Catherine laughed happily. "Its a big world out there son full of all sorts of people." James said looking at his son. "What about you? What kind of person are you going to be?" James further said.

Catherine's facial expression then turned from a happy expression to a distressed expression. "James...James... Something's...Something's" Catherine tried to talk. "Catherine! She's in cardiac arrest! Start compressions! Get William out of here! Move, move!" James yelled as he noticed something was wrong with Catherine because of the heart monitor going off. William began to cry as he was taken away from Catherine, his mom and as James yelled. "One, one thousand. Two, one thousand...Come on!" James was heard yelling. "Hang on, Catherine! Hang on..." James was heard yelling as William was taken away from the room crying. who was the one who was taking him away from the room started to cry as she knew that young William would never meet his mom and that James would probably leave Project Purity now that he had a son.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

Thats how it all started. I didn't even get to say hello. Yeah I wish I could of met my mother. I really wish I could have. But sometimes I wonder...wouldn't that have altered what I've done? The Capital Wasteland might have never expericened clean, fresh, purified water out of the basin. The Enclave may have took over the whole fuckin place. I wish I could have at least said hello. But thats how the world works. No matter what you do...something goes fucking wrong. Now...I have no parents. Now...I am...truly. Alone.

**End of Chapter 1.01 The Birth of a Legend.  
**  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
So...yeah. A part of chapter 1 is done. AKA the birth scene. AKA the beginning of Fallout 3. Yet another real short part...but of course this is the Vault 101 part so...of course its going to be short and a little bit boring.**


	3. Chapter One: The Vault Part 1

**Chapter 1.02 His First Steps. Hes so SPECIAL.**

One Year Later...In Vault 101...in James and his son's room...  
The now one year old William was just now waking up from his nap. He accidentally looked right at the room's lights. He was temporarily blinded.

"Don't look straight into the lights, pal. You'll hurt your eyes. It's just something you get used to down here." James said from the other side of the room as he noticed that his baby boy was just waking up. The one year old LW kind of stumbled, but he stood up from the carpet that was on the cold metal vault floor. James noticed this and began to say "Walk to Daddy!". The one year old eventually stumbled to where his dad stood. "There you go! My goodness! Just a year old and already walking like a pro." James said happily.

The one year old William giggled.

"Your mother would have been so proud..." James said.

"Ma ma." The one year old William said.

"Yeah...I know little guy...I miss her too." James said. "Well, listen kiddo. I know you don't like when Daddy leaves you alone, but I need you to take care of yourself for a minute." James said, walking out of the play pen and closing the door behind him.

"You just stay there while Daddy runs to his office. You'll be okay...pal. I'll be back in a bit." James said while walking towards the room's door and opening it. He then left the room closing the door behind him.

"Da da?" William said when James walked out of the room. William walked to the playpen door and opened it easily. He then went to the door and said "Da da" again. He then found the "I'm SPECIAL" book that was on the floor. He sat down and flipped the book open.

The First Page: "_S is for strength and that means I am strong! I can carry more toys and swing stuff all day long!" _There was a number dial beneath a picture of a swimsuit vault boy. The number dial was currently on FIVE. William spinned it to SIX. William flipped it to the next page which was Perception.

The Second Page: _"P is for perception, a long funny word! It means what I tasted, smelled, saw and heard!" _There was another number dial beneath another picture. This picture was of a vault boy surrounded by images that represented the five senses. William spinned the dial to SIX again. William then flipped the page to Endurance.

The Third Page: _"E is for endurance, and that's how long I can play! I'm always really healthy, and have energy all day!" _There was another dial beneath yet another picture. This picture was of a vault boy jumping rope. William spinned the dial to SIX yet another time. William then flipped to the next page which was Charisma.

The Forth Page: "_C is for charisma, and that's why people think I'm great! I make my friends all laugh and smile, and never want to hate!" _The picture on this page was of a normal vault boy pointing at the reader, smiling. William spinned the dial on this page to TEN. But then William didn't feel right when he was about to turn the page. He then spinned the dial all the way to ONE and then he giggled and then turned the page.

The Fifth Page: _"I is for intelligence, it means I'm really smart! I use my brain for lots of stuff, like science, math and art!" _The picture was of a vault boy reading while sitting on a stack of books. William spinned the dial all the way to NINE. He then flipped the page.

The Sixth Page: _"A is for agility, that's how I get around! I move real fast and easy, and I never make a __sound!" _The picture was of a vault boy balancing on what looked like a bottle. He spinned the dial to SEVEN and turned the page to the last page, Luck.

The Seventh Page: _"L is for luck, and it's simple you see! It means that good things always happen to me!" _The picture was of a vault boy walking past a black cat. William left the dial on FIVE and then closed the book as he heard footsteps outside of the room.

James walked into the room laughing as he saw his son had gotten out of the play pen.

"Ha ha ha! You're quite the little explorer aren't you? Serves me right for trying to pen you in!" James said entering the room. William giggled at his father's comment. "Come on over here. I want to show you something." James said to William while walking over to where the framed Bible quote was. William walked over to where his father was. "See that? It was your mother's favorite passage. It's from the Bible. Revelation 21:6." James said further.

"I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely." James recited the passage. "She always loved that." James said in a sad tone. "All right. Come on. Let's go see if your little friend Amata wants to play..." James said while getting up and walking out of the room while little William followed him. When they had made it into the hallway William looked up at the ceiling and was temporarily blinded by the vault's lights.

_I never thought that number would play such a huge role in both of me and my father's lives...Yet...I lay here...among corpses and think of my younger years while watching my life flash before my very eyes...heh..._

_**End of Chapter 1.02** **His First Steps. Hes so SPECIAL.  
_____________________________________________________________________________**_

**And...there ya go.**


	4. Chapter One: The Vault Part 2

**Chapter 1,03 His First Beating, and his First Kill**

July 13th 2068 ...in Vault 101...  
Ten-year old William wondered why the cafe was dark. He shrugged and walked into the cafe.

He was temporarily blinded and surprised as the lights came on right when he stepped in the cafe.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

"Stanley, you turned the lights on too fast. You blinded the poor kid!" Officer Gomez complained.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone said happily.

"Can you believe it? He's growing up so fast." Old Lady Palmer said. William scratched his neck, embarrased.

"Happy birthday, pal! I can't believe you're already ten. I'm proud of you." James said, happily.

"Yeah..." William said.

"If only your mother..." James began talking again but he was shortly cut off by the Overseer.

"Congratulations, young man! I don't have to tell you how special this day is, do I?" The Overseer said.

"I get my pip-boy today right?" William asked eagerly.

"Yep, today is that day. Down here in Vault 101, when you turn ten..." The Overseer began to talk but William interrupted him.

"Yeah I know. Today I get my pip-boy and I'm ready to help around the vault!" William said eagerly.

"Yes. So here you go. Your very own Pip-Boy 3000! At first you'll always feel it on your arm... but after a while... it becomes so familiar you won't even notice it... like your heart beat." The Overseer said. He handed the Pip-boy 3000 to young William.

William put on the pip boy on his left arm.

"You'll be getting your first work assignment tomorrow. Ha ha ha ha ha!" The Overseer said.

"Aww..." Ten-year old William groaned.

"Well until tomorrow... enjoy your party! You're only ten once, so have fun!" James said.

"I will Dad!" William said enthusiastically. Amata walked towards William.

"Happy birthday! We really surprised you, didn't we?" Amata said. "Ha ha. Your dad was afraid you were onto us. But I told him not to worry. You're so easy to fool." Amata giggled.

"Oh I knew. I just pretended not to know so I wouldn't ruin the party by ruining the surprise." William said.

"Liar! Okay if you're so smart, what did I get you for your birthday?" Amata asked.

"Uh... a issue of Grognak the Barbarian?" The LW guessed.

"How'd you... you must have asked your Dad." Amata giggled. "Well here's your present." Amata said, handing over the issue of Grognak the Barbarian. _Huh... that was a lucky guess. _William thought.

"Well enjoy your birthday party and your issue of Grognak, William." Amata said, she began to walk away.

William began to walk around the party, while messing with his pip-boy. He walked over to the counter where his cake was.

William walked by Old Lady Palmer.

"Goodness... ten years old already... it feels like it was just yesterday when your dad came..." Old Lady Palmer stopped suddenly.

"Huh?" William said, noticing what she just said.

"Er uh... listen to me ramble! You're waiting for a present aren't you?" Old Lady Palmer said, changing the subject.

"What were you about to say a minute ago?" William asked.

"Nothing... here's your present." The Old Lady handed William a sweetroll.

"Uh... thanks... I'll eat it later..." William said, walking away.

"Attention everyone! It's time to cut the cake." Andy the Mr. Handy Robot said.

"Alright... finally... I was just getting hungr..." William was cut off by the sound of Andy cutting the cake. However it wasn't actually cut, it was more destroyed than anything. William looked at his destroyed birthday cake.

"Damn robot! I'll disable you some day Andy!!" William yelled angrily.

"Son, watch your mouth. And you're not disabling Andy." James said. William only growled at Andy.

"I'd like to see him try..." Andy mumbled. William walked away from the counter disappointed.

"Hey! Dumb-dumb! Give me that sweetroll that you got from Old Lady Palmer since the dumb robot messed up the cake!" Butch said.

"Come and get it." William yelled at Butch.

"I'll knock you out and take it!" Butch yelled.

"I'd like to see you try." William said.

"I will!" Butch yelled.

"It's not my fault that your mom drank up all your family's ration coupons." William yelled. William then spit on the sweetroll and then tossed it at Butch. It hit him right in the face. Butch lost it.

They were on the ground rolling around, beating each other up. But for most of the fight William had the upper hand. It only lasted a minute or two because of Officer Gomez. He broke up the fight between them.

Both of them had blood on their faces and black eyes. Butch actually resorted to crying.

"James! Your kid is out of control." Officer Gomez yelled.

"Hey he's alright. I've taught him his whole life to stand up for himself." James defended himself and young William. "However... smacking Butch's head into the floor may have been a little bit overboard, William." James said.

"I'm sorry..." William said.

"Sorry? He bashed Butch's head on the flo..." Officer Gomez was about to finish his statement but he was interrupted by James.

"Come on son. Let's go to the reactor level so me and Jonas can give you your birthday present." James said. James and William walked down to the reactor level.

Reactor Level...  
"Alright where's my present?" William asked, excited.

"Here you go, son." James said, handing William a BB gun. "Happy birthday." James said.

"A BB gun?!? I can't wait to shoot it!" William said, taking the BB gun.

"Now hold on William. We got to teach you how to use it." Jonas said.

After they teach him how to use a gun...  
"Alright now can I shoot it?" William asked excitedly.

"Yeah sure... we set up a little target range for you down here..." Jonas said.

William ran to where the target range is. He shot all the three targets, his first try without reloading. Just then a radroach crawled into sight, near the targets.

"Uh oh... a radroach... do you think you can handle it William?" James asked.

"Yeah I got it..." William said. He began to shoot BBs at the radroach. He hit the radroach right in the face with a BB. The radroach died.

"One less radroach in Vault 101 is always good..." Jonas said.

"Hey Jonas! Get a picture with me and my son, the radroach hunter." James said. William walked up to James so Jonas could take the picture. The camera let out a bright flash that temporarily blinded young William.

**End of Chapter 1,03 His First Beating, and his First Kill**

**

* * *

**

**A much better birthday party for the LW than the actual one in the game. Adios.**


	5. Chapter One: The Vault Part 3

**Chapter 1,04 The Tunnel Idiots and the Test**

William blinked when his father shined his medical flashlight in his eyes.

"You're in perfect shape to go take the GOAT... now go, son." James said.

"But... dad I don't want to take that stupid test..." William complained.

"Stupid or not... all people in the Vault have to take it. No exceptions... so go." James said. William began to mess with the vault-tec bobblehead on James' desk.

"What was it like when you took it?" William asked. James was about to answer but he hesitated. Just then Jonas walked through the door.

"Oh, Jonas. Alright William... go take the GOAT..." James said.

"Can I have this bobblehead dad?" The LW asked.

"Sure... just go take the GOAT..." James said. William placed the bobblehead in his pocket and walked out of his father's office. Stanley was moaning about his headaches.

"Are you all right Stanley?" William asked.

"I'm... fine... but these damn migraines are killing me." Stanley complained. Jonas walked up to Stanley and gave him a bottle of pills.

"Th...thanks... Jonas..." Stanley said. He popped the pill bottle open and took a pill.

Just then three people ran into the clinic carrying an old lady that seemed to be in pain.

"James! Emergency! She fell down the vault stairs... and her leg seems to be broken." One of the three vault dwellers said. Just then James came out of his office and walked over to one of the operating tables and prepared to help the old lady.

"Well? Bring her over here..." James said. The three vault dwellers placed her gently on the operating table.

"Hm? Son...? Why are you still here? You should be off taking the test..." James said noticing William watching James work.

"Can I help? It looks like Jonas is busy right now..." William said. Jonas had went to go to the bathroom.

"Hm... sure I suppose..." James said. William walked over to his father's side.

"Hand me that needle right there..." James said. William handed a needle that was full of liquid to James.

"Thank you son. Now... Ms... I'm going to inject you with this... this will ease the pain..." James said. James injected the liquid into the old lady. The old lady fell into a peaceful sleep. James then examined the injured leg. It was broken and in the wrong position. James snapped the leg back into the right position and then injected a stimpack into her leg.

"Alright... Ms...?" James woke her up. "I fixed your leg... it should be alright now... it'll take a little time to heal... the three gentlemen that carried you here can carry you back to your living quarters where you can rest for a few days.

"Thank you... doctor..." The old lady said. She was carried back by the three vault dwellers.

"Alright son... now go take the GOAT..." James said.

"Ok..." William said disappointingly. He didn't want to go take some stupid Vault test. He walked out of the Clinic and began to walk through the hallway towards the school room. He sighed as he saw what he thought he saw.

The Tunnel Snakes were antagonizing Amata. William liked Amata, but he didn't care for her father. Sure he is the Overseer but why does he have to act like a douche all the time? William frequently asked. The Tunnel Snakes were... were just something else.

"Damn it, Butch. Leave me alone. I'm already late as it is..." Amata complained.

"Don't make us show you the Tunnel Snakes' bite." Butch threatened. He heard William approaching and turned around.

"What do YOU want?" Butch said.

"I want you to stop messing with Amata." William said.

"And who's gonna stop us?!?" Wally asked.

"I am." William said.

"You and what army?" Paul asked mockingly.

"Please, stop!" Amata cried.

"I don't need an army." William said. He punched Butch in the mouth. Paul and Wally leaped towards William, as their ringleader tries to numb the new pain in his mouth.

"This isn't solving anything!" Amata yelled.

William took Paul's legs out by kicking them, and then he delivered a swift, but yet powerful punch to the jaw of Wally. William waited for them to come for round 2. He spent most of his time fighting Butch and his Tunnel Snakes, and due to this he became quite skilled in fighting.

Paul and Wally recollected themselves and stood back up, and waited for their leader's command.

"Get him! We'll all three fight him at once!" Butch yelled. The teacher had heard the commotion outside, but he decided not to do anything as he noticed William was kicking the Tunnel Snakes' asses down the hallway. Him, being a teacher, he didn't like the Tunnel Snakes at all.

They all tried to rush William, but he sidestepped Wally and then Paul. He punched Butch, the force of his punch added to the momentum Butch had, made Butch fall to the ground. Blood dripped from Butch's nose.

Paul and Wally rushed William when he had his back turned and got the upper side for once. But then the LW threw Paul into Wally, which knocked them both out, as they hit head to head. The Tunnel Snakes had given up.

"You... win this round... William..." Butch grunted. He held his head back and covered his bleeding nose with his hand.

"Apologize to Amata. Now." William said.

Butch, Paul, and Wally all got up walked pass Amata and apologized to her and then they retreated to the classroom. William walked towards the classroom by Amata.

"Thanks for handling Butch." Amata said.

"It's no problem... the enjoyment from beating Butch up is reward enough." The LW said. The LW walked into the classroom while Amata followed him.

"Ah... Mr. Brotch... uh... I was late because..." William was interrupted by Mr. Brotch.

"It's okay William. Just take a seat and prepare for the GOAT." Mr. Brotch said.

"Hey! You yelled at me for being late!" Butch yelled angrily.

"That's because I witnessed you messing with Amata." Mr. Brotch said.

"Argh..." Butch groaned in frustration.

"Do I really have to take this stupid test Mr. Brotch?" William asked.

"Yes." Mr. Brotch replied.

"Alright... I'll take the GOAT..." William groaned. He walked over to the front seat and sat down.

"I'm going to start reading the questions out loud. You can go ahead, or follow along and answer the questions." Mr. Brotch said, turning on the overhead. _I'm just gonna get this over with._ William thought. He began to read the questions and began to underline his answers.

The GOAT:

* * *

_The First Question:_  
_"You are approached by a frenzied vault scientist, who yells, "I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!" What's your response?"_  
_  
A) "But doctor, wouldn't that cause a parabolic destabilization of the fission singularity?"_  
_B) Yeah? Up yours too, buddy!"_  
_C) Say nothing, but grab a nearby pipe and hit the scientist in the head to knock him out. For all you knew, he was planning to blow up the vault._  
_D) Say nothing, but slip away before the scientist can continue his rant._

_The Second Question:_  
_"While working as an intern in the clinic, a patient with a strange infection on his foot stumbles through the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate, but the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do?"_  
_  
A) Amputate the foot before the infection spreads_  
_B) Scream for help_  
_C) Medicate the infected area to the best of your abilities_  
_D) Restrain the patient, and merely observe as the infection spreads_

_The Third Question:_  
_"You discover a young boy lost in the lower levels of the vault. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do?"_  
_  
A) Give the boy a hug and tell him everything will be ok_  
_B) Confiscate the property by force, and leave him there as punishment_  
_C) Pick the boy's pocket to take the stolen property for yourself, and leave the boy to his fate_  
_D) Lead the boy to safety, Then turn him over to the overseer_

_The Fourth Question:_  
_"Congratulations! You made one of the Vault 101 baseball teams! Which position do you prefer?"_  
_  
A) Pitcher_  
_B) Catcher_  
_C) Designated Hitter_  
_D) None, you wish the vault had a soccer team_

_The Fifth Question:_  
_"Your Grandmother invites you to tea, but you're surprised when she gives you a pistol and orders you to kill another vault resident. What do you do?"_  
_  
A) Obey your elder and kill the vault resident with the pistol_  
_B) Offer your most prized possession in exchange for the vault resident's life_  
_C) Ask for a minigun instead. After all, you don't want to miss._  
_D) Throw your tea in granny's face._

_The Sixth Question:_  
_"Old Mr. Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed?"_  
_  
A) Use a bobby pin to pick the lock on the door_  
_B) Trade a vault hoodlum for his cherry bomb and blow open the lock._  
_C) Go to the armory, retreive a laser pistol, and blow the lock off._  
_D) Just walk away and let the old coot rot._

_The Seventh Question:_  
_"Oh no! You've been exposed to radiation, and a mutated hand has grown out of your stomach! What's the best course of treatment?"_  
_  
A) A bullet to the brain_  
_B) Large Doses of anti-mutagen agent_  
_C) Prayer, Maybe God will spare you in exchange for a life of pious devotion._  
_D) Removal of the mutated tissue with a precision laser_

_The Eigth Question:_  
_"A fellow Vault 101 resident is in possession of a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, issue number 1. You want it. Whats the best way to obtain it?"_  
_  
A) Trade the comic book for one of your own valuable possessions_  
_B) Steal the comic book at gunpoint_  
_C) Sneak into the resident's quarters, and steal the comic book from his desk_  
_D) Slip some knock out drops into the resident's Nuka Cola, and take the comic book when he's unconscious._

_The Ninth Question:_  
_"You decide it would be fun to play a prank on your father. You enter his private restroom when no one is looking, and...."_  
_  
A) Loosen some bolts on some pipes. When the sink is turned on, the room will flood._  
_B) Put a firecracker in the toilet. Thats sure to cause some chaos_  
_C) Break into the locked medicine cabinet and replace his high blood pressure medication with sugar pills_  
_D) Manipulate the power wattage on his razor, so he'll get an electric shock next time he uses it_

_The Tenth Question:_  
_"Who is indisputably the most important person in Vault 101: He who shelters us from the harshness of the atomic wasteland, and to whom we owe everything we have, including our lives?"_  
_  
A) The Overseer_  
_B) The Overseer_  
_C) The Overseer_  
_D) The Overseer_

* * *

William finished the GOAT and waited patiently in his seat for the others to finish. When they finished, William got up and he handed his GOAT to Mr. Brotch.

"So... how'd I do?" William asked.

"Well according to this... you're the new shift manager of the Vault! It is possible that I could be talking to the next Overseer right now." Mr. Brotch said surprised.

"Wait, really?!?" William asked surprisingly. Butch made a nasty comment behind William's back, but he didn't hear him.

"Yes, the GOAT never lies." Mr. Brotch said.

"Wow. Well, see you later Mr. Brotch." William said. After William walked away, Butch walked up to Mr. Brotch's desk. He handed his GOAT in.

"So... how'd I do?" Butch asked.

"Well... the Vault does need a new hairdresser I guess..." Mr. Brotch snickered. William stopped dead in his tracks, laughing. He tried to stop but he couldn't help it.

"Hairdresser?!?!?" Butch yelled. William's laughing was drowning out Butch's yelling. "That test ain't right! I'm not going to be a hairdresser!" Butch yelled outraged. He looked at William angrily.

"You told him he was going to be a shift manager! Then you tell me I'm going to be a hairdresser?!?" Butch yelled.

"Well... the GOAT never lies. Perhaps you should have spent less time in that stupid Tunnel Snake business..." Mr. Brotch said. Just then Butch's anger had taken over him, his target was William, who was still laughing. He picked up one of the chairs from the desks, and he hit William's head with it.

Mr. Brotch ran to him, and he grabbed Butch. The hit from the chair had cracked William open. His head was covered in blood. He lost consiousness due to the blow from the chair. Mr. Brotch yelled for Officer Gomez.

* * *

_Heh... that day... I had to get stitches... due to that blow from the chair. Of course... these stitches were placed in my skull skillfully by my father. There were some advantages to having the Vault doctor as a father. However... if I survive this... I'll need more than stitches..._

_**End of Chapter 1,04 The Tunnel Idiots, and the Test**_

**Had to add more to the GOAT chapter. As how I did in the birthday chapter. Anyways... adios. Also... I'm going to be updating the oblivion story soon...**

**PS. I mean it this time.**


	6. Chapter One: The Vault Part 4

**Chapter 1,06 Escaping, and the LW's First Steps Outside**

"Wake up!" William's" eyes began to open, he saw Amata in front of him shaking him.

"Please, William! Wake up!" Amata cried.

"What, Amata?" William asked.

"You're father... he left the Vault!" Amata cried.

"Wait... how is that possible... nobody has left or entered the Vault in 200 years!" William said.

"Well your father left, and now everything in the Vault is going crazy. My father went crazy when your father left... he shot Jonas..." Amata cried.

"He what?!?" William said.

"Jonas helped your father leave... so he shot him... and now he's coming for you... so I'm telling you now to get out of the Vault, and to go and find him." Amata said.

"But... I wanted to stay here..." William said.

"He won't let you! I'm scared that he might shoot you like he did to Jonas." Amata cried.

"I guess... this is goodbye then... and if I run into your father... I don't know what I might do." William said.

"No! What he did wasn't right but... he's still my father." Amata said.

"I won't kill him... but I'll make him pay." William said.

"...that's okay, just don't kill him." Amata said. "Here. There's Vault Security Guards and Radroaches everywhere..." Amata said, handing a 10mm pistol and a box full of 10mm ammo to William.

William took the 10mm pistol and the box of ammo. Amata left William's room, saying "I'll meet you at the Vault door". William took all of his possessions from his room and he looked at it for the last time. He stepped out of the living quarters to see a Security Guard get took down by four radroaches.

William tried to shoot all of the radroaches with his 10mm pistol.

"Damn it... the little fuckers are fast..." William said. "Wait a minute..." William said. He reached into his bag and got out his old baseball bat. He bashed the first radroach's face in with the bat, which killed it instantly. He smacked the second one's shell hard enough to crack it and kill it.

The third one jumped on William, and he caught it and smacked it against the metal wall. The fourth ran towards William and leaped for him, and William swung his bat at the radroach and sent it flying through the hallway.

William wiped the radroach guts off of his baseball bat. He had to take a minute to breathe, as he wasn't good fighting with melee weapons, and the four radroaches tired him out.

Just then Butch ran to William.

"Hey! It's you! I need your help! The radroaches are attacking my-" Butch didn't even get to finish his sentence.

"No." William said.

"But! My mom is being attacked by radroaches!" Butch yelled.

"...fine, I'll save your drunk mom." William said. He walked with Butch to his living quarters and he entered Butch's mother's room, where she was being attacked by four radroaches.

"Please! Help her!" Butch cried.

"I thought you were tough Butch. But you're afraid of a few bugs?" William mocked Butch.

"I... just help her!" Butch cried.

"Agh, fine. Even though you could kill them by stomping on them..." William said. He walked over to the four radroaches and played whack-a-roach. He hit one after the other on the head with the bat which killed all of them.

"Ow... they bit me... BUTCH! Why didn't you help me?!?" Ellen DeLoria yelled.

"I was... scared... William helped you though." Butch said.

"You wander the Vault messing with people with your little gang, claiming to be the tough guy and you run at the sight of a few bugs. You're not my son." Ellen DeLoria said, angry that Butch abandoned her.

Butch sighed, and shook his head angrily.

"Where's my booze?!" Ellen DeLoria said angrily. William noticed a half-full bottle of vodka on the ground. He grabbed it and threw it to Butch's mom, who literally dived for it.

"Here you go Ms. DeLoria." William said.

"Thanks, for handing me my vodka and saving me when my son left me to die." Ellen DeLoria said angrily.

"I guess I should give you something for saving her... even though after her few last comments I would rather prefer you didn't save her." Butch said, sighing. "Here..." Butch said, handing William his Tunnel Snake Jacket.

"Wait, you're giving me this?" William asked, shocked that Butch would give him his Tunnel Snake jacket. "I'll have to wash your blood stains that I caused off of it but... thanks." William said, mockingly.

"Ha ha ha... get out of here before I get a security guard." Butch said, annoyed. William left Butch, and walked further through the Vault sneaking by the radroaches.

William walked by the diner and noticed a dead person in the diner which was covered by radroaches. William walked towards the corpse and he aimed the 10mm pistol up in the air and fired, which made the radroaches scatter away.

"Grandma Taylor... she was probably eating in here when they came along and ambushed her..." William said, shaking his head. _She didn't deserve to die._ William thought. He walked out of the diner and kept walking through the vault. William walked up the stairs and was confronted by Officer Gomez.

"Kid, the Vault's going crazy. There's radroaches everywhere, and the Overseer is having every guard in 101 go after you." Officer Gomez said, but he turned around to shoot a approaching radroach.

"Does that mean you're after me too?" William asked.

"No, I'm not going to try to stop you, but YOU have to go right away because there's more guards and radroaches heading this way." Officer Gomez said.

"Thanks, Gomez... have a good life... cause I don't think I'm going to have one after I step out of the Vault." William said. He walked past Gomez and saw that Andy was cooking roaches.

"BURN! HA HA! I LOVE IT WHEN I CAN BURN ROACHES!" Andy laughed. William had seen Andy whenever any roaches were around laughing insanely while burning them. Andy was more of a sadistic and violent Mr. Handy.

All the roaches near the clinic were burnt and dead.

"Ah, William. I'd say you should go after your father... who went outside to get some fresh air earlier today." Andy said.

"Yeah, but I don't think he left just to "get some fresh air". You stupid robot..." William said.

"Why do you dislike me so much? Because every birthday party you had I accidentally cut the cake too much? My blade doesn't have a lot of accuracy you know..." Andy said. This was actually funny because this was actually the original reason why William didn't like Andy.

"No, I just don't like robots that much." William said.

"Robotist." Andy said.

"What does that even mean?" William asked.

"You know... like racism. Only about robots. And you know I don't really care for humans, so I guess I'm a humanist." Andy said.

"Can we stop with the 'ists?" Stanley asked.

"Stanley? Why are you helping me?" William asked.

"I appreciate all the help your father has been in his time in the Vault." Stanley said.

"Wait... time? I thought he was born here...?" William asked.

"Oh, now you did it, Stanley." Andy said.

"SHUT UP ANDY!" William and Stanley both yelled.

"One day... we Mr. Handys are gonna quit being so handy for you arrogant humans and rebel." Andy mumbled, flying away.

"What did you mean by that Stanley?" William asked.

"Well... your father came into the Vault... approximately nineteen years ago." Stanley said.

"...I'm... nineteen years old..." William said, starting to understand it.

"He came to the Vault door with you in his arms. The Overseer let him in because he had medical skills... and we needed a doctor... and he needed a place for you and him that was safe..." Stanley said. "Everything that was told to you about the Vault never opening... was a lie." Stanley said.

"But... he... told me..." William was stunned, the one thing he knew that his father would never do to him was lie to him, and now that was just shattered.

"He lied to you... to keep you safe. He told me this after one of my many visits to the clinic." Stanley said.

"I... have to find him..." William said.

"I would tell you not to throw away everything James has done for you to make sure you got a safe life... but... with the Overseer and the radroaches... I think the outside would actually be safer at this point." Stanley said.

William walked out of the clinic. _Everyone... lied to us. My father lied to me looking straight at my face! I have to get out of here... and find him. _William thought. He walked into the Atrium, after saying his goodbyes to Gomez, Stanley, and even Andy.

Tom Holden and Mary Holden were talking in the atrium.

"Tom, I'm telling you that this is a bad idea." Mary Holden said.

"We have to leave the Vault before we end up like Jonas." Tom Holden said.

"But Jonas helped James escape. We haven't done anything wrong, so maybe the Overseer won't hurt us if we just went back to our living quarters." Mary Holden said.

"Those security guards up ahead our shooting at anything that moves, so I'm making a run for it. Either with you or without you." Tom Holden said. "So which is it going to be?" Tom asked.

"Without me." Mary Holden said. Tom ran off towards the hallway that led to the entrance of Vault 101 and was gunned down mercilessly by the two security guards.

"I TOLD YOU!!" Mary cried. She then ran pass William and back into the Living Quarters. William walked to the wall beside the opening of the hallway that led to the entrance of Vault 101. He had his pistol out, and he poked his head around the corner and shot at the first guard.

William wasn't the best shot, but thanks to all the time he practiced in the reactor level with his BB gun he wasn't the worst either. The bullet landed right in the first guard's right shoulder which made him drop his pistol in pain. The second soldier walked cautiously towards William aiming his gun towards him, waiting for him to pop his back out.

When the second guard got close enough William pulled out his bat and swung it as hard as he could. Due to all of the force that the LW used, the bat hit the second soldier's neck and broke it, instantly killing him. He dropped to the floor dead.

The first guard was still trying to grab his pistol with his right hand but without moving his shoulder. William hit him in the stomach very hard with his bat. It knocked him to the floor and it knocked him unconscious due to the force.

William removed the dead guard's security armor, pistol, nightstick, and his box of 10mm ammo. He removed the unconsious guard's nightstick, his 10mm ammo, and he grabbed his pistol that was lying on the ground.

William stopped as he heard his stomach rumbling. _I'm hungry._William thought. Just then he noticed a wounded radroach come down the stairs in the Atrium.

William took aim and shot the radroach directly in its head. He walked over to it and flipped it over. Under it's hard shell it had a softer underbelly. The William reached into the underbelly and ignored the sound of flesh and skin ripping.

He ripped out a chunk of radroach meat from the underbelly. It smelled horrible and it looked disgusting, but due to William's hunger, he took a bite out of it.

He put the chunk of meat down as his first bite almost made him puke. It tasted even horrible than it looked and smelled. He chewed and swallowed the piece of meat he had bitten off quickly.

"I'm not that hungry yet..." William said, refusing to take another bite. He went up the stairs and dispatched the few radroaches that were there with his bat. He continued on until he came to a window and he noticed Allen Mack standing there looking at him.

"YOU! It's YOUR FAULT THAT THIS IS HAPPENING!" Allen yelled. "If we hadn't taken your fucking piece of shit father and you in we wouldn't be going through this!" Allen yelled. It was uncommon to hear cussing in the Vault as the Overseer looked down upon it.

Just then William felt a feeling that he only felt when he was around Butch and the Tunnel Snakes or the Overseer.

Anger, rage, hate.

He exploded due to Allen's annoying comments.

"HOW ABOUT I FUCKING BREAK THROUGH THIS GOD DAMNED WINDOW AND I FUCKING BASH YOUR SKULL IN WITH THIS BAT?!?!" William yelled.

"I'd like to see you fucking try!" Allen yelled. William felt the anger go down and he kept on going into the next room.

He noticed Floyd Lewis' lifeless body on the ground grasping a wrench, and a few dead radroaches were around him.

_Must have went down beating radroaches with his wrench._William thought. Just then William was tackled by someone. William kicked Security Chief Hannon off of him and grabbed his 10mm pistol.

"I'm gonna drag your lifeless corpse to the Overseer's office!" Hannon yelled. They both punched each other's pistols out of their hands and reach. They began to fight fist to fist for a minute or so. William gained the upper hand due to his experience fighting Butch hand to hand all his childhood in the Vault.

He eventually knocked out Hannon with one good punch. He rifled through his pockets after he became unconscious.

"Let's see... I'll take your 10mm box of ammo, your nightstick, your security armor, and I'll take your pistol that was knocked over here..." William said, taking everything Hannon had.

When Hannon woke up later when William was already gone, he was under a horde of radroaches that were already gnawing on him. All he did before he was killed by them was search for his pistol.

William continued on and passed a window and stopped when he heard the Overseer's voice.

"Tell me and Mack where he is!!" The Overseer yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Amata cried.

"Tell him or I will do something the Overseer will walk out on." Officer Mack threatened. This was when William had enough. He opened the door and walked into the room and he shot Officer Mack straight in the face with his pistol.

Mack's lifeless (also headless) body fell to the floor.

"Give, me the key to your office, and the password to your terminal, or ELSE." William threatened.

"I'll never give it to you. I'd rather die." The Overseer said.

"DON'T take him up on that." Amata said.

"You'd rather die huh? I'll just make you hurt for a while." William said, he aimed at the Overseer's right leg and fired. The Overseer let out a painful scream and his leg became covered in blood and he was now on his left knee.

"Do you want to reconsider giving me the key? Or... do I shoot the other one?" William asked.

"Fuck... you and your father." The Overseer said.

"That wasn't the right choice, or a choice at all." William said, reloading the pistol. He shot him in his left knee which made him fall to the ground.

"That's enough William! Now you can just take it from his pockets!" Amata cried.

"...fine. You're lucky your daughter loves you even though you're a prick. Actually... that felt good. All my life I was told to "respect" and "bow down" before the overseer, now I'm able to tell you what I really think about you." William said. William looked back at Amata.

"You might want to leave the room for this... I'll leave him alive but... I don't think you're going to want to watch this..." William said. Amata nodded and left the room like William advised.

William kicked the Overseer in the ribs.

"That was for being a tool, and a prick to everyone that wasn't yourself and Amata." William said.

William kicked the Overseer again in the ribs.

"That, was for never punishing or doing anything about the Tunnel Snakes when they messed with me, Amata, and the rest of the damn Vault." William said.

William kicked the Overseer for the third time in the ribs.

"That was for treating me and my father like a piece of shit... and for the grand fucking finale." William said. He walked over to the Overseer's face.

He kicked the Overseer as hard as William could in the face.

"That, was for JONAS!" William yelled. The kick to the face made the Overseer's nose bleed profusely and made him lose consciousness. William reached down and grabbed the key and the password from his pocket.

William walked out of the room and Amata said something to him.

"Thank you for helping me in there... and telling him off." Amata said.

"It's alright..." William said, he felt another feeling, that he only felt with and near Amata.

Love.

William told Amata that he'd meet her at the entrance to Vault 101. He then continued on his way through Vault 101. He stopped when he saw him.

Jonas, was in a pool of his own blood on the ground.

"Jonas... he... killed him... I... I should have killed the Overseer for... this." William said. He bent down to Jonas' corpse and took of his glasses and closed his eyes, he then noticed a holotape sticking out of his coat's pocket.

William pulled it out and put it in his Pip-Boy saving the holotape's message on it. He pulled the holotape out and played the message on his pip-boy.

_"Hold on Jonas, I need to record this first." James said._

_"I.. I don't really know how to tell you this. I hope you'll understand, but I know you might be angry. I thought about it for a long time, but in the end I decided it was best for you not to know. So many things could have gone wrong and there's really no telling how the overseer will react when he finds out. It's best if he can blame everything on me." James said._

_"Obviously you already know that I'm gone. It was something I needed to do. You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own. Maybe someday things will change and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don't want you to follow me. God knows life in the vault isn't perfect, but at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going." James said._

_"Don't mean to rush you, Doc, but I'd feel better if we got this over with." Jonas said._

_"Okay. Go ahead. Goodbye. I love you." James said._

The holotape ended, and William became angry.

"He... didn't even tell me WHY he left. Surely he'd understand if he knew what all had happened... that the Overseer went crazy and started to look for me... I'm going to find him... even if it means my death... I'm going to find him." William said. He walked to the Overseer's Office Door and unlocked it.

He went through it and walked over to the lockers and looked in them. There was a copy of the password and a box of 10mm ammo. He grabbed the 10mm ammo but not the extra copy of the password as he already had it.

He walked over to the terminal and turned it on and made the entrance to the secret passage open. The center of the room rose and revealed the passageway. William closed it behind him using the switch in the passageway.

He continued on through the passageway, disposing of the few radroaches that were there. He went through the door to the entrance of Vault 101. He was in a different room now, it appeared to be a dead end but when William hit the switch, a opening became apparent.

William walked through the newly opened doorway, and walked to the door panel. He made the great door of 101 open, and Amata appeared behind him in awe, as the door of Vault 101 was actually opening.

When the door was almost opened the Overseer's security guards appeared and began to chase the LW. But when the LW stepped outside of Vault 101 and into the cavern that led to the outside, they retreated back inside. William looked at the three decomposed skeletons outside of Vault 101 that had their bony fingers around signs.

One of them said "We're DYING assholes!", the second one said "Let us in Motherfuckers", and the third and final one said"Help us!". William shook his head, and continued forward through the cave. He came to the wooden door and stopped when he heard the Vault 101 door closing. He wanted to look back, but he decided against it and he touched the wooden door.

The wooden door was covered in layers of dust as if nobody had touched it in centuries. The light that was peeking in through the cracks of the wooden door almost blinded William. He took a deep breath, and went outside for the very first time that he had remembered in his whole life.

Outside...  
William staggered outside to only be blinded more by the sun. When his eyes adjusted to the outside he looked around at the landscape beyond Vault 101. For some reason, he thought he was hearing a harmonica from further on... and he wanted to go closer to it.

_**End of Chapter 1,06 Escaping, and the LW's First Steps Outside.**_

* * *

**Ah, a pretty lenghty chapter for the prequel. William experiences sunlight for the first time ever, and he hears a harmonica from outside the outside of Vault 101... WUTL (will update this later)... adios.**


	7. Chapter Two: The Outside Part 1

**Chapter 2.1 The Outside**

William walked down the path from the entrance to the cave that led to Vault 101. He followed the sound of the harmonica.

He found a man who had glasses on, who was in leather armor that was strapped with weapons. His hair was black, and his eyes were green. There was a blackish scarf around the man's neck that was covered in dirt.

The man noticed William walking towards him, but he continued to play his harmonica, and he sang a tune to it.

"Another Vault dweller comes out of his home, to possibly search for his lost dad." The man sang, playing his harmonica.

"How... how do you know that?" William asked. The man put away his harmonica.

"Cause, I saw him walk out of that ol' Vault just like how you did. And he looked a lot like you, so I figured you came after him." The man said.

"Did he tell you where he was headed?" William asked.

"Nah, he was quiet, however... he looked as if he's been in the wastes before. He came up to me and asked where Megaton was, I told him it was near here... and he went off on his way." The man said.

"Megaton? Where's that?" William asked.

"Hmm... well you seem like a nice kid. Tell you what, I'll lead ya there, and tell ya bout the wastes." The man said. The man began to walk towards the ruins of Springvale, William followed him.

"So Megaton's past these ruins right?" William asked.

"Yeah, but before Megaton, like I said, I'm gonna teach you about the wastes and how to survive in the wastes." The man said, pulling out his harmonica again. He played a single note, and something growled, and jumped out of nowhere.

It was a rabid dog of the wastes, the man pulled out a combat shotgun from one of the straps on his armor. He aimed at the approaching dog, and fired.

The shot hit dead-on and killed the dog. The man put his gun to his side and continued walking.

"So... what was that supposed to teach me?" William asked.

"That anything can be lurking around the next corner. Come on..." The man said, he walked to one of the half-destroyed houses in Springvale.

There was a safe in the ruins of the house, and a rotting corpse on a mattress next to it, it had bite marks that looked like those of a canine.

"Ah... he probably was traveling through to Megaton, and he probably stopped to rest... maybe he put some of his valuable stuff in the safe before he was mauled by the dog. Here." The man said, pulling something out of his pocket and handed it to William.

It was a lockpick. William took it and standed there looking confused.

"What? Don't you know how to pick a lock, or do I have to teach you that too?" The man said.

"I don't know how to pick a lock..." William said.

"Oh, come on. That's one of the basic steps of survival out here... here give me that... look closely while he do this." The man said, taking the lockpick back. He crouched down to the safe and began to pick the lock with William behind him, watching.

Eventually the safe popped open, and the man took all of the contents of it for himself.

"Wait... you aren't giving me any of it?" William asked.

"Why would I do that? That's another rule of the wastes, whatever you find that isn't property of someone else, then it's yours. Of course you could take the property of someone else, but... I don't think their gonna be too happy bout it." The man said, pocketing the caps.

The man stopped, as if he heard something.

"What?" William asked.

"Don't you hear it?" The man asked, pulling out a sniper rifle from his armor's straps.

"Hear what?" William asked, but then he heard it.

A patriotic tune... then it ended and a voice was heard.

"Hello again, this is President Ede..." Just then the sound of the man's sniper rifle being shot interrupted the eyebot.

The eyebot exploded into pieces, and the man and William walked over to look at it.

"What... what was that?" William asked, picking up a piece of the eyebot to look at it closer.

"It's an Enclave Eyebot, and whenever you see those things, shoot them." The man said.

"Why?" William asked.

"Because, some people believe that it's just a old pre-war recording... but... I think there's something else... cause why would there be so many of them roaming the wastes. And I've actually examined one up close. They have a little camera on it, so there must be something making those... things." The man said.

William shrugged and continued to follow the man. Just then a ticking noise began to come from William's Pip-boy.

"Hey, kid. Your wrist computer is ticking." The man said.

William looked at his Pip-boy to see why it was ticking.

"...it says that I'm gaining rads. That explains why I have a nautious feeling all of a sudden..." William said.

"Well if you're getting irradiated, then that means I'm getting irradiated which usually means we better hurry the fuck up." The man said, fastening his pace.

After a minute of walking, the ticking slowed down, and eventually stopped altogether.

"There we go... however it says I got thirty rads..." William said, feeling nautious due to being irradiated for the first time.

"Ah, fuck. We're both irradiated and I only have one rad-away left... here, kid." The man said, tossing William his rad-away.

"Err... how do I use it?" William asked.

"Oh, come on kid... damn Vault dwellers..." The man sighed.

"Are you a Vaultist?" William asked.

"A what?" The man asked.

"You know... like racism only about Vault dwellers..." William said.

"What is that? Vault comedy?" The man asked.

"Yeah you could say that I guess..." William asked.

"Well, your Vault comedy sucks ass." The man said.

"Yeah, it truly does..." William said, he dreaded the memory of him reading "Vault Boy's Book of Laughs" when he was a child. The jokes in it were very unfunny and dry comedy.

The man then taught William how to use rad-away.

William began to feel better as he injected rad-away.

William and the man continued to walk on.

"Hey, I haven't asked you your name." William said.

"Name? I don't have a name. I'm just a man..." A Man said.

"Well, my name is William." William said.

"Uh oh... don't look now but there's raiders coming." A Man said, seeing a group of raiders coming their way. "Just lay low kid... that pistol ain't gonna protect you from a group of these motherfuckers..." A Man said, pulling out his sniper rifle again.

There were four of them, and they were greatly equipped, they had bloody raider armor on, and they had laser weaponry that they had gotten from raiding a squad of Outcasts.

William stood away from A Man as he lined up his shots.

Like music to the man's ears, four gunshots were heard in rythym.

William walked towards the man to see if he had gotten them.

"Like shooting retarded raiders in a barrel." A Man said, reloading his sniper rifle.

William couldn't believe it, each raider was dead and had a bullet in their bloody brains. The man had shot them right between the eyes.

The man walked over to the dead raiders and began to loot their still warm bodies.

"How'd you do that?" William asked, excitedly.

"All ya gotta do is aim and shoot." A man said triumphantly.

"You're the best shot I've ever seen." William said.

"Pft... you should see ol' man Tenpenny, all he does all day is stand up there on his tower and snipe... actually shot me in the foot a few dozen feet away from his tower... it was probably a warning shot to tell me to get off of his lawn. Old bastard." A man said.

"Tenpenny's Tower? Where's that?" William asked.

"Hm... let me see your map on your wrist thingy, and I'll show you where it is." A man said.

William pulled up his pip-boy and the man walked over and pinpointed Tenpenny Tower's location and marked it on William's pip-boy 3000.

"There... you'll need caps to get in... or good charismatic skills..." A man said.

"Caps...?" William asked.

"Well, in the wasteland bottlecaps is the currency. Don't ask me why, but they are." A man said.

William planned on going to this tower, later on, but first he needed to search for his father in this "Megaton".

"See that robot in front of that thing of rusted metal?" A man asked.

"Yeah... I see it..." William said, looking at the metal gate with the robot near them.

"That's Megaton. It's not the prettiest thing in the world, but it's a safe settlement." A man said.

"Well... thanks for everything." William said. "Also... why do they call it Megaton?" William asked.

"Oh, you'll find out, trust me." A man said, he walked away from William and Megaton, playing his harmonica, singing.

"Oh, that Vault kid, he's about to see a wasteland settlement for the first time... I don't think he's gonna be ready for the place that most call hell..." The man sung.

William shook his head, as he didn't understand some of the man's lyrics, the wasteland couldn't be that bad, could it?

William walked towards the rusted metal gate, he was approached by a derranged man.

"Please! I need water!" The water beggar cried.

"If you're thirsty partner, you should go and get a drink at Moriarty's." The somewhat annoying protectron said.

"GOD DAMN IT! I DON'T HAVE ANY CAPS YOU GOD DAMNED MACHINE!" The water beggar screamed.

"You better calm down partner, before I take you down." Deputy Weld said.

"Here." William said, pulling out a bottle of water that he had from the Vault out of his bag. He went to hand the bottle of water to the water beggar.

"Are... are you serious or are you just messing with me?" The water beggar asked.

"Well if you don't want it..." William began to retract his arm with the water bottle, but then the water beggar snatched it and began to sip from it.

"You're a good person." The water beggar said. He walked over to a rock and sat against it, licking the water around the water bottle's opening.

_Maybe it is really as bad as everyone said in the vault._ The LW thought.

"Stand back, partner. The gate is openin' now." Deputy Weld said to William.

The metal gate began to open, and the LW watched it in amazement. He wondered how they got the gate to work, as it looked like it was made up of nothing but scrap metal and pieces of vehicles.

William shrugged and entered Megaton, when the gate fully opened.

He was approached by a man in a duster and had a sheriff hat on.

"Another one? And this time from the Vault too." Lucas said, approaching William. "Hello, stranger... name's Lucas Simms. Mayor of the town, sheriff when one is needed." Lucas Simms said.

"Hello..." William said.

"So what's your name?" Lucas asked.

"Eh... my name is..." William stopped, out here his name could be what he wanted it to be, maybe he would choose to be like "A Man" and remain nameless, but what would his name be?

"You can call me 101..." William said.

"Ah, considering you came from that Vault and all..." Lucas said.

"Say... I've been wondering this for a while... why is it called Megaton?" William asked.

"Well... look down there." Lucas said. Lucas pointed down the path to the center of the town where the dormant A-bomb slept.

"Holy shi... you have a A-bomb in the center of your town?" William asked.

"Yeah..." Lucas said.

"Is it... disarmed at least?" William asked.

"Well... no it isn't." Lucas said.

"Wait... your town... is around... a armed... nuke. And... why are people still here again?" William asked.

"Well, it's either here or out there... dead." Lucas said.

"Has anybody tried to disarm it?" William asked.

"Well... nobody is that good with explosives around here and plus... the church would go crazy if someone tried to disarm it." Lucas said.

"Wait... your town has a church and they'd be angry at you by disarming a armed nuke at the center of the town?" William asked.

"Well... the bomb is their god." Lucas said.

"...goodbye." William said, turning around about to walk out of Megaton.

"Hold on... the nuke is safe for now... as long as nobody tries to make it go off... I watch for anyone who gets near the bomb excluding Cromwell..." Lucas said.

Just then Lucas had an idea.

"Are you good with explosiv... no that's a stupid question to ask... considering you're a vault dweller." Lucas said.

"Well, I'm sure that I'll need to learn how to use explosives sooner or later. I'll try once I have the time." William said.

"Well... I guess I can give you two hundred and fifty caps if you actually pull it off. We don't got a lotta caps... and I don't honestly think you can pull it off." Lucas said.

"Okay then... do you know anywhere I can stay?" William asked.

"Not without some caps. And we don't have any room for anymore newcomers." Lucas said. "There might be a room in the common house but... you'd probably have to fight for it." Lucas said.

William noticed a man walking behind Lucas Simms, the man was in combat armor that had blood stains on it and the color was faded.

There was something about the man, he looked as if he had survived through wars.

The man glanced at William, and kept walking.

"Who... was that?" William asked, pointing at the man in combat armor walking up the ramp.

"Oh? Him? He's Jericho. A grumpy, angry, old bastard... wouldn't fuck with him though... even though he's retired, he can still kill anything with a gun, two bullets, and a cigarette. I'd stay away from him if I were you kid." Lucas said.

"Well, thanks Lucas... I'm gonna get going now..." William said.

He walked away from Lucas and he was met by a man in leather armor, closing and opening a pocket knife.

William walked past him and up the ramp, and he saw that he was in front of the town's shop, Craterside Supply.

But he didn't have any caps so he didn't waste his time by going in the shop.

He kept walking up the ramps and he came to be in front of the town's main establishment.

Moriarty's.

William shrugged and walked into the bar.

William looked around and he saw a bunch of wastelanders sat down drinking their asses off.

He also saw Jericho in the corner still in his armor, drinking a bottle of whiskey.

William sat down at a unoccupied stool at the counter.

A woman with red hair walked over to the counter and smacked the radio that was playing a old song but it was mostly static.

"Damn it... GOB! Come down here and fix the god damn radio!" Nova yelled.

"God damn it... can't a ghoul take a piss?" A voice came from the upstairs.

"You know you wouldn't say that if Moriarty was in here... he's only just outside... I can go get him for you if you'd prefer..." Nova threatened.

"Yeah yeah yeah..." He said walking down the stairs.

William stared at Gob.

He was missing bits of his face, and it looked like raw meat in a meat store.

"Uh..." William couldn't say anything, he was stunned at Gob's condition.

"Haven't you seen a ghoul before?" Gob asked.

"No." William said. "I'm from the Vault... what are ghouls exactly?" William asked, trying to look away from Gob's face.

"See... some people weren't as lucky as you to be living in a cave safe from all the radiation... some of the people who were still outside... didn't die they just... mutated... their skin began to peel off... and their life was extended... as there are some ghouls out there who actually remember what it was like before the Great War... but... most of them went feral." Gob explained.

"Feral?" William asked.

"Well... some of us, begin to... "ghoulify" to a point even after becoming a ghoul. We become even more... ghoulish... and we lose all memories of who we once were and we go feral, attacking anyone in sight except for fellow ghouls." Gob said.

"Well... ghouls aren't that... bad..." William said.

"Hm... I know that's a lie but... compliments are rare around here..." Gob said, laughing.

Gob turned his attention to the radio.

He punched it to try to get it to work.

"Damn radio!" Gob yelled.

"It's not the radio Gob... it's GNR's signal. It has been shit for the last few days." Nova said.

William could still hear the radio partially, even with all the static.

_"We've had sightings of another Vault dweller coming out of Vault 101... we don't know his name, so for now let's call him 101... I met with James earlier... great guy... I haven't seen him in a long time. Well, children... don't get bit by the yao guai!"_

The guy on the radio was followed up by the song called "I don't want to set the world on fire" by the Inkspots.

"So I'm guessing that's you." Gob said.

"Yeah... say... where is that radio station?" William asked.

"I don't know... I'd ask Moriarty but... he'll probably make you pay for it's location." Gob said.

"Well... thanks Gob..." William said, getting up from the stool. William walked out of the bar and he was met by the man in leather armor with the pocket knife, and he was blocking the way down.

"Uh... excuse me..." William said, trying to walk down the ramp without accidentally bumping the man.

"Hold on kid... how long have you been outside in the wastes?" The man asked.

"Not very long... can I get past you please?" William asked.

"If you want to survive out here kid... you gotta make some caps..." The man said.

"Hmm... I'm listening..." William said.

"I have a job... for someone to help me with... I need you to deliver a package to..." The man was interrupted by someone else.

"Back off, Kev..." A man in metal armor said. "Don't help this guy kid. He wants you to deliver a package of jet to a feral ghoul infested shit hole..." The man in metal armor said.

"Heh... he'll be back, when his stomach is growling and he can't afford food." Kev said, walking away.

"Kid you don't want to be involved with him, he's nothing but a jackass, cause if you do come back after delivering it, he won't pay ya." The man in metal armor said.

"Uh... thanks?" William said.

"Now I have a good and easy way to get caps real quick like... and it isn't as dangerous as dealing with a horde of feral ghouls." The man in metal armor said.

"I'm listening..." William said.

"Come... let's walk for a while... name's Jenkins." The man in metal armor said.

William and Jenkins walked to the center of Megaton.

"So you're from the Vault?" Jenkins asked, walking towards the gate of Megaton, with William beside him in his old Vault 101 suit.

"Err... what gave it away? The suit?" William asked.

"Greeeat. Another smart-ass. Like we need another one of those with Jericho around." Jenkins said. They then heard a distant yell.

"Fuck you, mirelurk hunter." Jericho yelled from above, in front of Moriarty's.

"Mirelurk?" William said.

"You don't know what a mirelurk is yet? Well I'm going out to go hunt a few of 'em. You can come along if you wish." Jenkins said. "Mirelurk meat is how you get rich in the wasteland... it's one of the best foods that you can find... but before we go... you gotta get some armor or something at Craterside Supply, because Mirelurk claws rip through clothes no problem." Jenkins said.

"Okay..." William said. He walked up the ramp and went inside of Craterside Supply.

"You're from the Vault huh?" The voice surprised William as he wasn't even halfway through the door.

"Yeah... I am..." William said to the smiling lady at the counter.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Well... the guy on GNR has called me 101... I guess you could call me that..." William said.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Moira." She said. William stepped further into the shop and noticed the hanging Vault 101 armored suit on the wall of the shop.

"What's with that vault 101 suit on the wall?" William asked.

"Ah... I made that for a girl who left the vault a couple years back... she said she needed protection... she looked scared too." Moira said.

"What happened to her?" William asked.

"I don't know... I armored her vault suit for her, but she never came back... she was probably killed... poor girl. Say... I have a proposition for you..." Moira said.

"What do you have in mind?" William asked.

"I'm writing a book... it's called the Wasteland Survival Guide. I was going to make the foreword about Vaults... and considering you're from a Vault... you could help me." Moira said.

"What would I have to do?" William asked.

"All you'd have to do is tell me what it was like in the Vault." Moira said, grabbing her notebook and pencil. "I'll even give you the Vault 101 armored suit." Moira said.

"Well... let's see... it was dark, the lights were blinding, the food sucked, annnnd the overseer was a douche!" William said.

"Sounds terrible." Moira said, writing in her notebook.

"But no... in all reality... the Vault was okay... the water was clean... the food was okay... and it was safe... for the most part... damn radroaches always messed with us down there... the Overseer was... well, actually the Overseer was a douche." William said.

"Ah... thank you... here... I'll get the suit down for you..." Moira said, putting down her notebook and walking over to where the suit was hanged up at.

She took the suit down, folded it, and handed it to William.

"If you help me further with the book... I'll reward you even more..." Moira said.

"Sure, I'll help." William said.

"Well for the first chapter... I was thinking on talking about irradiation, finding food and medical supplies, and dangerous places like Minefield." Moira said.

"Uh... I may regret this... but... what's this about radiation?" William asked.

"Well... I need an alive test subject to be highly irradiated. If they were really irradiated it'd be even better, but... not to the point where they would die from it of course... and because you have that Pip-boy, you could see how irradiated you are at all times." Moira said.

"What's in it for me?" William asked.

"Well, I'll give you some meds, and a glass of brahmin milk." Moira said.

"Brahmin?" William asked.

"Oh, you haven't seen the one outside?" Moira asked.

William shook his head.

"Really? It's pretty obvious." Moira said.

Moira led William outside and led him to the brahmin.

"What the hell..." William said, looking at the two headed cow.

"Yep... after the bombs dropped some of the cows mutated and became... brahmins." Moira said.

William couldn't stop staring at it.

"Two... heads..." William said.

"Yeah, I was freaked out when I saw one for the first time." Moira said.

Moira and William walked back up and inside to Craterside supply.

"Well... if I do ever get THAT irradiated, I'll come in here." William said.

"Alright... I'll be waiting for ya to come back." Moira said.

William pulled out the Armored Vault 101 suit and he put it on over his old vault jumpsuit.

"Uh... where'd you get that armored suit, kid?" Jenkins asked, pointing at William.

"Oh, that lady in Craterside Supply gave me it for me agreeing to help her with her little book." William said. "It's a little stiff, but other than that, it's a perfect fit." William said.

"HA. Good luck with that. I've heard about her past assistants' track records. Dead, mutated, driven insane." Jenkins said, walking towards the gate of Megaton.

"Wait, what?" William said surprised. He began to walk fastly to catch up with Jenkins.

"You see, kid... whenever you see Mirelurk eggs around... you take your hunting knife, and stick it right in the middle of the egg. To kill the 'lurk that's in the egg, before it's fully grown. Then you scrape out all the precious hatchling meat. Mirelurk meat is precious, as it doesn't taste as awful as the other meats in the wasteland." Jenkins said, picking up a mirelurk egg, to demonstrate how to get the meat.

He stuck his knife in the middle of the egg, and cut a opening in it, and emptied the egg's meat into one of his jars.

"Ergh..." William moaned, he felt sick just watching.

"Don't worry kid, you get used to seeing horrible things in the wasteland after a while. When you harvest the meat from eggs... you must be sure that all the mirelurks are gone... as they don't like us slaughtering their children for food that much. Hatchling food is the worst of the meats, then there's normal mirelurk meat, and finally softshell meat. Softshell meat is usually found on Mirelurk Hunters, and Mirelurk Kings, which are the most dangerous. I've even tasted a strange mirelurk meat down south... for some reason it tasted like NukaCola." Jenkins said.

"I just heard something..." William said, looking around nervously.

"Shit... the family is back from hunting proabably... get down in the water and hide! Back me up if they begin to overwhelm me." Jenkins whispered. William went underwater to hide, he began to hold his breath. A group of Mirelurk Hunters and Mirelurk Kings charged Jenkins.

Due to William being underwater, he didn't witness the fight.

William tried to continue to hold his breath, but he couldn't do it, so he rose to the surface and breathed.

"Kid! Give me a hand! I've never seen so many kings and hunters together!" Jenkins yelled. There was five Mirelurk Kings and six Mirelurk Hunters. William rose from the water and he aimed his gun at the mirelurks.

When one of the kings looked at him, his arms began to shake, he was afraid for his life. That very same Mirelurk King had Jenkins in its hands.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot it!" Jenkins yelled, coughing up blood. William's arm shook even more, and it returned to its side.

He shook his head nervously and he turned around and ran away through the waist-deep water.

"KID! KID!" William heard Jenkins screaming behind him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to go back, to the Vault, where they didn't have to fight for each other's lives, where all he had to worry about was a few radroaches.

**_End of Chapter 2.1 The Outside_**

* * *

**You may think the last part was familiar, well it is because if you hadn't remembered, Jenkins' part was in chapter 49. But anyways... I shall update this later, until then... adios.**


	8. Chapter Two: The Outside Part 2

**Chapter 2.2 The Outside Part 2**

William ran all the way back to Megaton. He knew he could have tried to save Jenkins.

But trying to be a hero, would risk himself.

He walked into Megaton, ashamed of himself. As he had left the one person who had tried to help him to the mirelurks.

But he knew that he had more important things to worry about.

He needed to find his dad. GNR couldn't be that far from here.

He looked around for someone who knew where GNR was. As he heard that the guy who talked on GNR had met with his dad.

He walked through Megaton asking people where GNR was but nobody was dumb or brave enough to go into DC… as most say it's just a war zone now.

William went back to Moriarty's Bar. Perhaps the guy on the radio was making another report.

He walked through the door into the bar. Jericho was still in the corner drinking.

"Let's Go Sunning" was playing on the radio, however there was a lot of static coming from it.

Moriarty was sitting at the counter.

"Uh… excuse me…?" William said, addressing Moriarty.

"What the hell do you want?" Moriarty said, angrily.

"Do you happen to know where GNR is?" William asked.

"Why the hell would you want to try to go there?" Moriarty asked.

"I'm looking for my dad…" William said.

Moriarty stopped, and turned around.

"Huh… you actually look a lot like him…" Moriarty said.

"Huh…?" William said.

"You look a lot like your father… James…" Moriarty said.

"…you know him?" William asked.

"Yeah… I talked with him briefly earlier. Asked the same question you did actually." Moriarty said.

"So you do know where it is?" William said.

"Hm… you look like a nice kid… tell ya what… you give me a hundred caps… and I'll tell ya where GNR is." Moriarty said.

"But… you just said you gave my father the location of it…" William said.

"One hundred caps, or you'll have to find it yourself…" Moriarty said.

"I'll find it out another way…" William said.

Just then Jericho looked at William walking away from Moriarty.

William walked out of the bar angrily.

_How the hell is he gonna charge me for the location of my lost father…?_ William thought.

"Hey… kid."

William turned around to see Jericho.

"I know how you can find where GNR is without paying that motherfucker." Jericho said.

"…How?" William asked.

"He has a terminal in the back of the bar. You look like a bright kid. I'm sure ya can hack it… now I gotta go back in there before someone steals my seat and pisses me off." Jericho said.

"Thanks for helping me." William said.

Jericho stopped and looked back at William.

"I'm not helping you. I'm hurting Moriarty." Jericho said.

"What do you have against him?" William asked.

"I don't like him. Sometimes I want to put a bullet in his head. It'll happen someday." Jericho said.

William just stood there, until Jericho went back into the bar.

"Oh… and I forgot, you might want to go through the back entrance. I don't think if you just go around the counter into the back, that he'll be too happy." Jericho said.

He went back into the bar, and got another beer.

William walked around the building and found the back entrance.

He pulled out a lock pick and a screw driver and began to lock pick the door like how "A Guy" showed him.

Eventually the door's lock clicked open.

He walked carefully, as he didn't want to be caught.

He sat down quickly and turned on the terminal, he began to hack it.

He got the password wrong until the fourth and last try.

He clicked the visitors option on the terminal, and he clicked the James (vault 101) option, and he read the whole thing.

It showed where GNR was as well. He quickly marked it on his map, and he quickly left through where he had entered.

_If DC is as bad as everyone says it is… I'll need to get some weapons, and someone to come and help me._ William thought.

He could probably try to get Jericho to help him.

He needed some bigger guns and some more ammo however.

He walked into the bar to see if he could get Jericho to come with him.

"No." Jericho said.

"Why not?" William asked.

"Because, I wouldn't like following some damn goody two shoes Vault kid around the hellish fucking remains of the Post Appocalyptic world." Jericho said.

"Argh… there any way I can get you to reconsider?" William asked.

"No… plus, I'd need a thousand caps for equipment." Jericho said.

"Equipment? But… you already have armor and guns!" William said.

"I need more fucking equipment…" Jericho said.

"Gah… I'll come back when I have the caps and the evil side…" William said.

Goody two shoes Vault Kid? Gah… I'll show him. William said. He began to walk out of the bar, but he accidentally bumped into someone carrying a beer.

The beer was spilled partially on the Wastelander's shirt.

"MY SHIRT AND MY BEER! YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" The wastelander yelled, he broke the beer bottle on the counter, and he tried to cut William with it, but he dodged it and smacked the back of his skull with his bat.

The wastelander stumbled because of the hit.

Then he hit the wastelander again with the bat, and that time it broke his neck, because of the force behind the bat.

The wastelander was dead, and he fell to the ground lifeless.

"Holy shit kid…" Jericho said, laughing in the corner.

William stared at the dead wastelander. He had killed someone. But it WAS in self defense. So nobody cared, except Moriarty.

"GOD DAMN IT! CAN'T I GO ONE DAY WITHOUT A FIGHT IN THIS DAMN BAR!" Moriarty screamed, angrily.

William didn't like the feeling of killing someone.

Jericho walked over to the corpse, and reached into his pocket and pulled out a sack of caps.

"You killed him, you get his money." Jericho said.

He threw the sack of caps to William, and he caught it on instinct.

He looked inside of it. There must have been a hundred caps or so inside.

He put it in his pocket, and walked out of the bar but stopped when he heard Jericho say something.

"You're on your way kid... you're on your way kid…" Jericho laughed.

William shrugged and was about to walk out of the bar, but then someone else said something.

"Hey… come over here." A sitting down man in a suit said.

William walked over to him cautiously.

"You don't look familiar… you new in town…?" The man asked.

"Yes… who are you and what do you want?" William asked.

"Well… I have a proposal…" The man said. "My name is Mr. Burke." The man said.

"What type of proposal?" William asked.

"You know how that Atom Bomb is still… ahem… armed?" Mr. Burked asked.

"…what are you about to ask?" William asked.

"Well… a Mr. Tenpenny would like to… take Megaton off the map." Mr. Burke whispered.

"What?" William said.

"I would like you to arm… the bomb." Mr. Burke said.

"NO. I WON'T." William said.

"Disappointing… I was going to pay you five hundred caps when you completed the job." Mr. Burke said.

"You think I'm gonna just go back to what I was doing after hearing your plan?" William asked.

"If you're wise my boy… you'll walk away… or I WILL end you…" Mr. Burke said.

"I'm not going anywhere. You are. You're getting put in the ground today Burke." William said, pulling out his 10mm pistol.

Burke did the same and grab his pistol.

They had each other both in their sights.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Moriarty yelled, seeing both of them with their guns out. "Every fucking day!" Moriarty yelled, walking upstairs in the bar.

Mr. Burke fired first, but William dodged quick enough.

Then he shot Burke right in head.

His body leaned back in the chair, and his head was covered in blood where the bullet had landed.

"That's what you fucking deserve…" William said. He had killed again, but this time he didn't feel wrong about it.

He had only killed some douchebag who was trying to destroy an entire town, instead of some drunk who had gotten pissed about William bumping into him.

He searched Mr. Burke's body and took his fifty caps, his pistol, and his ammo, and he took a fusion pulse charge from him.

_I can prove that he was trying to blow up Megaton with this._ William thought.

He walked out of the bar, shaking his head.

He wanted to show Lucas the fusion pulse charge, and tell him that he killed Mr. Burke and a Drunk.

_If I hide it… it'll make me look bad. _William thought.

He eventually found Lucas Simms.

"Lucas… I need to give you this… it's a Fusion Pulse Charge… I grabbed it from Burke's body… he tried to get me to blow up Megaton by arming the bomb. I said no, and killed him." William said, handing Lucas the Pulse Charge.

"…Thank you… I never trusted Burke… I figured he'd try to pull some type of shit like this…" Lucas said.

"I also killed a Drunk wastelander in self-defense in Moriarty's…" William said.

"It's okay… if he struck first, it's okay." Lucas said. "Hm… I should reward you somehow…" Lucas said.

"A place to stay would be nice…" William said.

"Hm… you know what… here." Lucas said, handing him the deed and key of a house in Megaton.

"You… you're giving me a house here…? Thank you…" William said.

"I was gonna give that to whoever disarmed the bomb, but you deserve it, as if that asshole Burke would have found a devious enough person… we'd all be dead now or… or worse… feral ghouls…" Lucas said.

"Thank you…" William said.

He began to walk through the town, getting to know his way around it.

He then walked up to where his new house was, he put the key in the lock and opened the door.

He looked around his house for a minute, and then he walked up the stairs to find a Mister Handy.

"Hello sir… my name is Wadsworth…" The Mister Handy said.

"Nice to meet you… uh… Wadsworth…" William said, he still didn't like Mister Handys, as he still remembered Andy from the vault who had messed up his cake on every birthday he had.

William walked into the bedroom of the house and collapsed onto the bed. William had had a long day, and he wanted to rest before continuing his search for his father.

_That… that was just the beginning…_

_**End of Chapter 2.2 The Outside Part 2

* * *

**_**Here it is. Sorry it took that long. Please review.**


	9. Chapter Two: The Outside Part 3

**Chapter 2.3: The Outside Part 3**

William woke up from his deep sleep in his new home. He checked his pip-boy for the time. It was noon, and he noticed that the pip-boy had picked up a new radio signal.

The name of it was, "Outcast Distress Signal."

It played the message.

"This is Defender Morrill, any Outcasts listening on this frequency report to sector 7-B, Bailey's Crossroads. This is a high-priority message, backup is needed at our location. Any personnel listening on this frequency please report at once." The message then simply repeated over and over again, so William turned it off.

"Well...it's on the way to Galaxy News Radio anyways..." William said. He grabbed his bag of stuff, walked down the stairs, quickly ate one of the containers of food that was in the fridge of his house...he didn't even want to know how old it was. Drank a bottle of water that Wadsworth provided him, and then he walked out of his house.

He walked past Moriarty's bar, and Moriarty suddenly stopped him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are kid?" Moriarty asked.

"...What is this about?" William asked.

"You know what the fuck this is about. You kill two people in my bar, and then Nova tells me that you hacked into my computer?" Moriarty yelled, enraged.

"I needed to know where my father went." William said.

"I told you I would tell you..." Moriarty was interrupted by William.

"If I paid you. You can't make people pay for information about missing family..." William said.

"Are you fucking serious? You can indeed. Now, you are either going to pay me double what I told you, now that I know you hacked into my terminal, or I'll put a bullet between your eyes." Moriarty said.

William noticed that Jericho was now standing behind Moriarty.

"Hey, jackass." Jericho simply said. Moriarty wheeled around to face Jericho, but Jericho instantly punched Moriarty, knocking him over in the first blow. "Come on kid." Jericho said, after kicking Moriarty once in the stomach. Jericho and William walked off, before Moriarty could recuperate.

"YOU'RE BOTH BANNED FROM MY BAR, FOREVER." Moriarty screamed from above, enraged.

"So...why'd you help me?" William asked.

"Again...I didn't help you. I hurt Moriarty. Though this time, I literally hurt him." Jericho said.

"You still don't want to come with?" William asked.

"Actually, now I will. Mainly because I need to go out of this town to get booze now. You're going to GNR, right?" Jericho asked.

"Well, I'm making a side stop at Bailey's Crossroads to go help out some...Outcasts, I think it was. Picked up their radio signal on my pip-boy." William said.

"On second thought...I changed my mind. When you ARE going to GNR, I'll go with you if you want. But I'm not going on your little detour to help the Outcasts...I hate all of them." Jericho said.

"Is there someone you don't hate?" William asked.

"Honestly...? No." Jericho said, truthfully.

"Have you even ever cried?" William asked. Jericho couldn't restrain his laughter.

"No..." Jericho said, stopping his laughing.

"So you're actually saying, that you've never cried?" William asked, still not believing him.

"Nope...not once. I've seen very fucked up things in the wasteland, seen my own "friends" die, but I never cried. Just got used to it. Plus, if you become a raider, you either get desensitized really fucking fast, or you end up dying because of it. Emotions will just weigh you down." Jericho said, with honesty.

"I don't believe that. It's okay to show some emotion, morality, humanity every once in a while." William said.

"Humanity? Humanity kills each other, rapes each others' sisters, and bitch slaps their own mothers." Jericho responded.

"You know what I meant...plus, I bet, one day, you'll eventually break down, and cry." William said, mockingly.

"Bullshit. Not one tear is ever going to be shed by me." Jericho said, denying the possibility of him crying.

"I'll bet you a beer that it happens." William said, putting his hand out.

"...You know what? Fuck it. Deal." Jericho said, shaking his hand, accepting the bet.

"Now...I gotta go." William said, letting go of Jericho's hand, and walking towards the gate of Megaton.

_Eventually, he did cry._

_**End of Chapter 2.3: The Outside Part 3**_

* * *

**Well...I believe this was the story that has gone the longest without a update. My apologies for that...**

**From now on, I'm going to be updating all of my stories in one burst. So all updates are going to be posted the same day. This is to make sure all stories begin to get the same amount of attention. As most of my side stories got pushed aside for the goliath that was ANDoH, but that is over now...at least part one.**

**Adios, and review if you want.**

**~TGG333  
**


	10. Chapter Two: The Dead Mother

**Chapter 2.4: The Dead Mother  
**

William walked out of Megaton, for the first time since he had walked into it. He looked back, and felt the fear that he had felt when he had walked out of the Vault. Megaton was probably the last town for a while. Plus, there could be anything out there. Add on the fact that he was alone, and didn't have much gear, it was pretty reasonable to be afraid. Only things he had ever fought up to that point was childhood bullies, radroaches, and vault security guards when he was forced to escape from the Vault. Then of course the hazards of the outside. Radiation, wildlife, and he was sure that there would be people who aren't as friendly as those in Megaton. Well...people in Megaton aren't really that friendly, but they're not trying to kill him or rob him or possibly even rape him.

William shook it off. How the hell was he going to survive if he kept scaring himself by thinking of the worst before he even walked away from the damn gate? William walked in the direction of the marker on his pip-boy's map. William knew it was going to be a long trip. Even if he got there in a short amount of time.

His first trip in the post-apocalyptic remains of the Capital? Only a fool would think that nothing would go wrong Though if you think everything is going to go wrong and let your fear manhandle you, then it wouldn't go well either. It would take a long time to overcome the initial fear. Though if everything goes well, William would be around until he reached that point.

Ironically, even with all the fear, the trip was pretty uneventful until he reached the half point of the distance between Megaton and the marker on his map. He saw a woman laying on the dusty old road up ahead. She was huddled over something. William pulled out his 10mm pistol, and ran towards her. William's fear would have stopped him, but William knew that the lady was hurt...if she was alive. Why else would she be out in the middle of the open, not moving?

William had reached the woman.

"Ma'am...are you alright? Ma'am?" William went to shake her, to see if he could get her attention, but the moment he slightly touched her, she fell over. What she was huddling over immediately became visible.

A baby carriage...but it was empty. There was a pillow and some toys in the carriage. The carriage had a name wrote on it. Elizabeth. Why would she be so dumb to carry a baby anywhere outside? Why would she leave a safe enough place like Megaton, why should she risk it? William walked back to the woman's corpse, and investigated it. It looked as if someone stabbed her right in the back...about seven or six times. The body wasn't even cold yet. This was done recently. William was almost sick. He noticed there was a note in her pocket. He grabbed it and began to read it.

_"Well...we outstayed our welcome at Megaton I guess. He said they had no more room for us. I bet if I had offered him caps, if I had caps, they would have room for us. And for a civilization that was formed by people who were rejected by those safe in the Vaults, they sure are fucking hypocrites. Kicking a woman with a baby out...Megaton's just made up of a bunch of assholes." _The note read.

_But...the people seemed alright despite the drunks and suited people who try to offer deals if I help them blow the town up. Yet, they would kick out an alone mother and her daughter? If they had let her stay, then she would still be alive._ William thought. Then, he realized something. He didn't find the baby dead. Did the murderer take the fucking baby after killing it's mother? He thought.

He looked around and saw what appeared to be a campfire, not that far away. He ran towards it, but before he caught the attention of whoever was at the makeshift camp, he stopped and realized he was about to raid someone's camp, which was a bad move. Even more so considering he didn't even know if it was the killer's. He noticed that the camp's owner hadn't noticed him yet. The man's shirt was covered in blood, probably the mother's, however William didn't know if it was truly her's or not. He decided that he shouldn't attack without proof that he was the killer.

William emerged from the bushes he had temporarily hid in, acting as if he had just now walked through them. He caught the attention of the man instantly.

"Hello...I'm just passing through, and I was wondering if I could sit down at your camp for a minute." William said.

"Sure...but only for a minute." He said.

There was a chest behind him, which he was leaning on. William walked closer to the flame, and sat near it. He noticed there was a bloody knife on the ground.

"What's the blood from?" William asked.

"Oh...some wild dog attacked me. Cut it and put it down before the damn thing bit me. That's where all this blood came from. There's been a shit load of wild dogs in this area recently. Pisses me off." He said, looking at the shirt and his knife.

"What did you do with the dog?" William asked.

"You're just full of questions, aren't ya? But if you must know, the cuts only wounded it. So I broke it's neck, got some meat from it, and threw it somewhere." The man said.

William looked around, after the man looked away. He saw something covered with dirt to the left side of him. He slowly but silently uncovered it, trying not to get the man's attention.

It was an old wore out teddy bear, and it had a tag attached to it. On it, Elizabeth was handwritten.

"Say...what's in the chest behind you?" William asked.

"Some old...things. I don't see why it's any business of yours, stranger. I'm letting you sit at my camp when any other person would pull a knife on you, kill you, and take everything you have and leave you on the road." The man said, irritated.

"Funny you say that. As that road, over there, has a dead woman's corpse laying on it, with an empty baby carriage. Her back is riddled with knife wounds." William said.

"Now you're accusing me of things? Boy, you got no proof I did such a thing. Even if I did, what's going to happen? I get arrested? Look around. There isn't any laws. Now, get. Go away." The man said.

William got up, and walked away, through the bushes.

After a minute or so when the man thought William had truly left, he once again hid in the bushes, trying to be as silent as he could be. The man was still sitting near the fire, but he had the chest in front of him now and open. William heard a noise that made him severely angry.

The cries of a baby. It had been locked in the chest the whole time William had been near the man. The man now had the bloodied knife in his right hand, and he was holding it near the baby. He grabbed the knife's handle with both of his hands, lifted it into the air, and was about to thrust it down on the baby still in the chest.

The fire and the baby...was this sick bastard about to cook a baby? William didn't let it come to that. He shot once, hitting the man's hands, which caused him to drop the knife beside the baby. William grabbed his bat off of his back, and ran towards the man. He swung, and hit the man's head so hard, he could hear his neck breaking.

He was filled with rage. The man had not only killed a woman, but a mother, and was about to feast on the damn baby! He lifted his bat into the air, and thrust it down on the man, even if he was already dead. William continued to beat down on the dead man. Blood splattering onto the bat and him. The baby cried even louder.

William stopped, and looked down at the man and the bat. They were both completely covered in blood. William put the bat back on his back, and he scooped up the baby out of the chest. He also picked up the old teddy bear and put it in his bag. He hurried, and began to rush towards Megaton while carrying the baby. But, he didn't get far before what the man had said came back to bite him in the ass.

Three wild and feral dogs were following him. One ran towards William and took him down, the dog bit onto William's legs. William had dropped the baby, and she had rolled away from him. The other two dogs went instantly for the baby, and began to maul her. Her screams intensified, and William screamed as well. Something snapped in William, his heart was filled with rage, and his eyes burned like flames. William grabbed a hold of the dog that was biting his legs, and punched it several times in the face. He then grabbed it's head with both hands, and snapped it's neck. He threw the dead dog away, and he pushed himself up off the ground, and got up. He ran towards the baby and the two dogs that were mauling her, kicked one, and grabbed the second by the tail, then slammed it hard into the ground away from the baby. William could still hear the baby screaming faintly. William ran towards the one he had slammed, and stomped on it's throat, killing it instantly. The last alive dog was moving towards the baby again, but William tackled it, and held it's jaw shut, and covering it's nose. William was filled with so much adrenaline and rage, that he managed to keep the dog from moving while he suffocated it. When the dog became lifeless, William emerged, and walked over to the bloodied baby.

William fell to his knees, and looked at the baby in horror. She was still alive, and in pain. William was no doctor, but he knew that she wasn't going to survive. William knew what he had to do, the only thing he could do. His shaking hand, slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his 10mm pistol. Tears ran down his face, and he closed his eyes as he put the gun up to the baby's head. Most people wouldn't have been able to pull the trigger...

...But he did.

The gunshot echoed through the area, and another piece of William had died. He walked over to the side of the road, and began to dig a hole deep enough for the baby with his bare hands. He carried the baby's corpse, and put it in the makeshift grave. He slid the still loose dirt back to where it had came from, covering the baby. He reached into his bag, and pulled out the old teddy bear that was Elizabeth's. He put the teddy bear on the top of the makeshift grave.

He got up, and looked towards the road. He saw the last thing he wanted to see. There was a large group of men wearing spiked and bloodied armor holding weapons, walking down the road, towards William. However, they stopped when they reached the dead mother's corpse...

This day was just not going to get better.

_**End of The Dead Mother**_

* * *

**A bit traumatic for him, having to mercy kill a baby and everything. And a large group of raiders...hmmm, I wonder what will happen. We shall see, next update.**

**And unfortunate, but due to a mishap with my laptop, this is one of the only two stories, that had the chapters uploaded before the...mishap. I'm going to try to get the chapters for the other stories, but so far my laptop may need to be reset/rebooted entirely...yay.**

**Oh sarcasm, you don't make me happier, but you don't make me sad. The other story that was updated today with it's surviving chapter, is A New Definition of Misery. So go read that if you haven't...or, if you don't read it, you should start. Or...if you came to this one after reading ANDoM, then...well. This is it.**

**Adios, and if you feel like it, review.**

**~TGG333  
**


End file.
